The Hobbit - Legolas and Tauriel
by purple5901
Summary: just some legolas and tauriel fluff. rated T for saftey and coz i dont get the whol rating thing. DISCLAIMER: i do not own the hobbit or any of the characters (sadly)
1. Chapter 1

**I am not really sure if this is going to be a one shot and it will be in different points of view. I am probably not going to write more than two or three chapters but it depends if people want me to so... please leave comments and reviews...thanks, purple5901. **

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLASE leave comments and reviews**

* * *

**Legolas's POV:**

I knew that she was beautiful from the minute I set eyes on her, when we were just little elflings, but now she is breathtaking. I realize this one morning as she walks down the hallway to the door of the castle, the wind blowing her fiery red hair backwards.

"Legolas!" someone calls. I turn to find that it is my father. "There you are Legolas. Your mother wishes for a word with you."

I turn back to the entrance and see that Tauriel has gone. With a sigh, I walk towards my mother's room. I knock on the door and wait until I hear her soft voice reply 'come', before entering. I find her sitting on her dressing table stool, her music box playing in the background.

"Legolas, my dear boy come," she said, motioning for me to sit on her perfectly made bed. I obeyed and she sat beside me.

"I have noticed, Legolas, that you have feeling for the young chief of guards," she tells me. I sit there frozen for a second before responding.

"No, I haven't" I squeak. My mother laughs gently.

"I see it in your face, my child. You must go to her before you lose her," she says and ushers me out the door. I go back to the entrance of the castle.

"Shut the doors for the night," I tell the guards.

"But what about Tauriel?" one of them says as I go to turn away.

"What about her?" I ask.

"She headed out a while ago and she still has not returned," they say. I walk out o the door and down into the wood.

I knew exactly where she will be.

* * *

I find her practicing with her sword in her usual clearing. I walk silently up behind her, drawing my sword out of its sheath. Just as she turns to strike, I raise my sword, making hers clash with mine in a loud crash.

"What are you doing here prince?" she asks me.

"Looking for you," I tell her "someone could get hurt when you wave your sword about."

"Isn't that the intention when someone waves a sword?" she says, with one of those looks on her face. She moved her sword and attempts to strike me. It ends up in an all out duel.

We eventually stop when I catch her on the arm, cutting into the flesh. She gasps and drops her sword, tending to the blood running down her arm.

"I am sorry Tauriel. Here," I say, handing her a cloth to bandage her arm. She wraps it around the cut and ties it tightly. She then sits on a log. I go and sit next to her.

"I love the night. All the stars come out," she says suddenly.

"Me too" I reply, leaning closer to her to point at a particularly bright one. "That one is really bright"

I look at her to find her staring at it with a small smile on her face and I can't resist anymore. I take hold of her chin gently and turn her face towards mine. I waste no time and press my lips to hers. I can feel her tense up in shock but she soon relaxes into the kiss. We only break apart when we need air.

"You know we never finished our duel," she says with a smile and jumps up and grabs her sword off the floor. I unsheathe mine and we continue fighting.

Our swords bang together, in the shape of an 'X'. Her face is only centimeters away from mine and I lean in and kiss her again, more passionately than before. I press my tongue at her lips, asking for entrance and she accepts when she parts her lips and our tongue meet.

We break away when we need air again.

"We should get back to the castle before they lock us out," I say.

"Again" she replied and laughs and with that, we walk back to the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have decided to write another chapter to this story because I am having fun writing this and I want to carry on I don't know if I am going to write another chapter because people aren't leaving feedback so I don't know if my writing is good or bad so I am going to assume that it is not a good thing and people aren't liking my stories so if nobody likes them, I wont write them so if you do like them, please tell me! Bye, purple5901 xx**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything to do with The Hobbit or the Lord of the Rings (but I really wish I did)**

* * *

I didn't know what I felt when I walked back to the castle, but I did feel something. It was a mix of love and confusion. _Had I really just kissed Tauriel?_ I thought to myself as I walked alongside her on my way back to the castle. I chanced a glance at her and then I really wish I hadn't because her long, fiery red hair and flawless porcelain skin. I looked at her face and took in the perfect beauty of her cheekbones, slanting at just the right angle the curve her cheeks perfectly and her mouth. Her beautiful cherry red lips that mine had been on just minutes before. I felt the urge to lean over and kiss her again but I resisted as we were close to the castle now. Very close indeed. I could see the heavy wooden gates but to my dismay, they were shut. When I realized this, I ran up to them, startling Tauriel until she realized what was wrong. She came to help me try to open the door but it was very much locked.

"Looks like we will be spending the night out here, prince" Tauriel said to me and she turned to face me. I could see that she did not like the idea of sleeping on the muddy ground.

"Come with me," I told her and turned to run. I led her to my old tree house, not far from the castle but it was hidden away from any spies. I had a few things there like blankets and water, just in case of emergencies. I handed her a blanket and a bottle of water.

"Here," I said to her as I tossed them in her direction. I heard her mumble a small word of thanks and she sat down, back against the wall, blanket around her shoulders.

"I would get some sleep, Tauriel. We have a long day of training ahead of us tomorrow," I said to her, without turning to face her. I heard her slip down the wall, until she was lying on the floor and she covered herself with the blanket. I did them same, but I lay on the opposite side of the tree house.

* * *

After a while I heard her give a small shiver. I lifted my head to find her shivering ever so slightly under her blanket.

"Are you cold?" I asked her.

"Only a little, but ill warm up in a second," she replied. I lay my had back down again and closed my eyes.

I tried and tried and tried, but I could not sleep. I may have had something to do with the figure lying not far from me. I heard her teeth start to chatter and looking to find her shivering noticeably. I got up and wrapped my blanket around her and then went back to my side of the tree house.

"Thank you," she said.

"Your welcome" I replied and I closed my eyes once more only to have them opened again by the sound of teeth chattering again. _Is Tauriel still cold? _I wondered to myself. I looked up at the sky. _No wonder_ I thought when I saw the sky above. I lifted my head to look at Tauriel once again to find that she was shaking quite violently and her lips had turned a startling shade of blue.

"Are you cold?" I asked her again.

"A little," she replied. I got up and walked over to her and wrapped one of her hands in mine and gasped when I felt how cold they were.

"Tauriel, you're freezing," I said to her. "Move over a little."

She shifted under the two blankets and I climbed under with her. I lay down on the floor and I pulled her down with me. I wrapped my arms around her to try to warm her.

Soon her shivering subsided and her lips turned red again. I went to stand up but she caught hold of my wrist.

"Stay. Stay with me," she whispered. I was hesitant for a moment but then I lay back down under the blankets. She rolled onto her back and soon she fell asleep. I lay next to her, listening to her steady breathing. She rolled onto her side and wrapped her arms around my waist and then her head found its way to rest upon my chest. I coughed quietly but not quietly enough not to wake her.

"Legolas? Are you ok?" she asked me sleepily.

"Yes, im ok. Go back to sleep," I told her. She leaned down and gave me a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Thanks you for not leaving me" she said. I leaned up and gave her a longer, more lingering kiss.

"I will never leave you," I replied when we broke apart. And it was true.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am really glad that someone reviewed my story so I have decided to make a new chapter. **

**GREENBROWN-WARRIOR, THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU, FROM, PURPLE5901 XOXO**

* * *

When I woke in the morning, I found a head resting on my chest. I looked down and saw the fiery red hair of Tauriel. I was confused for a little while but then the events of the night before cam flooding back to me.

"oh, we got locked out of the castle, again" I mumbled to myself. When I shifted, I tried not to wake Tauriel, but she lifted her head.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to wake you," I said to her. She looked slightly alarmed for a moment but then her face relaxed.

"Its ok, don't worry about it," she replied. She hesitated for a moment. "We should get back to the castle and prepare for the day ahead," she finished. She got up and walked down the steps. I waited until the crunching of leaves subsided before I followed her.

* * *

When we met at the training field later that day, I could see that something was bothering Tauriel.

"What is bothering you, my lady?" I asked her but she shrugged. **(A/n: I don't know if elves can shrug but I am going to assume that for now, they can).**

"I am sorry for what happened last night, Legolas. It must not happen again," she told me. She would not look me directly in the eyes.

"Why?" I asked her, wanting to know.

"You are the prince and I am the chief of guards. Your father would never allow it. He would want you to marry some beautiful princess and rule the woodland with her," she replied, looking at the ground.

"I do not want to be with some princess. I want to be with you, "I told her and lifted her chin to look at me. She nodded and walked off. She picked up her bow and an arrow and aimed it at the center target. When she released, it hit quite away from the center.

I stepped up behind her, wanting to help, and stretched my arm over hers, after picking up another arrow. I pressed my chest up against her back and helped her align the arrow. When we released, the arrow hit in the center of the center. She smiled. I spun her round to face me.

"Tauriel-" I started, but she cut me off.

"I know what you are going to say, Legolas and I know that you mean it but your father will never let it happen," she said tears forming in her emerald eyes.

"I do not care what my father says," I reply and I pull her to me for a passionate kiss and we only break apart for need of air.  
I pressed my forehead against hers.

"I love you, Tauriel" I whisper.

"I love you too. And that is why this can never happen," she replies and with that, she walked away.

* * *

**A/n: this is probably not my best chapter but I hoped you enjoyed it greenbrown-warrior. I WILL be writing another chapter but it will probably be my last. **

**do you think that Legolas will try to prove to Tauriel that he only loves her or will he let her go forever. Try and guess. I will be updating so please don't fret. **

******Thank you for your continuous support, purple5901 xx.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok so, I have been sent a lot of PM's saying that I should be more careful with my spelling, grammar and capitalization and for once in my life, I have decided to actually listen to people and I am going to capitalize things. I am back using MY laptop which, personally, I find easier to use, so, I am going to try to improve my spelling. **

**I would like to thank morring1 for their support and kind words so; I am going to be writing this chapter for you. **

**Thanks, purple5901 x**

* * *

I was not going to let Tauriel walk away from me, but for some reason, I did. I watched her fiery red hair flowing back in the wind as she turned and ran away. I stayed where I was for a long while afterwards but then I decided to go and see my father. I knew where to find him so locating him wasn't difficult.

"Father," I said when I entered the room.

"Yes, Legolas, what is it you need?" was his reply. I shook my head.

"I would like to talk to you about Tauriel," I said. He looked at me with curiosity.

"What about her?" he asked me. I took a deep breath.

"Father, have you ever fallen in love with someone who you know you shouldn't have? I feel this way with Tauriel and I love her with all of my heart but, alas, she does not want to be with me as she thinks you will not allow it," I said and then I braced myself for his reply.

"She is right. I do not want it to happen, but, I have no control over who you fall in love with and I wish you all the luck in the world," he replied. I smiled at him and ran out of the door and straight to Tauriels chambers. I knocked on the door.

"Enter!" he soft voice called and enter I did.

"My Father gives us his blessing and he wished for us to be together," I said, very rushed. I watched her face light up in joy.

"Really?" she whispered and I nodded. Her face broke out into a grin and she ran at me and leapt into my arms, kissing me over and over.

"Let's get married," I said and she hugged me really tightly.

* * *

We did get married and we lived together for centuries after, fighting together in many wars. We had two children called Boromir, after my dear friend, and Arwen, after the beautiful girl I knew before she was slain along side my Mother.

We lived on to see our grand children and I knew right there and then, that this was the life meant for me.

* * *

**A/N: I an really sorry that this chapter was so short but I really didn't know what to write. This IS my final chapter in this story and I hope that many people read this.**

**morring1, I hoped you enjoyed it and everyone else, please leave comments and reviews. Thanks, purple5901.**


End file.
